1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising slant board and is more particularly concerned with a slant board which can be folded for ready transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, exercising slant boards have been produced and sold extensively in the United States. These slant boards are expensive devices which employ metal frames and hinge members which are quite complicated. For example, one of the slant boards produced in this country has approximately twenty-four (24) different parts and is complicated both to manufacture and to set-up.